Guilty as Charged
by Shattering Desire
Summary: AU!ONE-SHOT: It was the same thing, every time; he cheats, you try and dump him before forgiving him, and he just goes and cheats on you again - his only downfall is that you are sick of it.  -:Natsu/Reader/Gray:- It kinda sucks…. Really.


I have tried editing this a bit more, but I kinda just failed and fixed the grammar in most parts. :/  
>Personally, I think this One-Shot sucks; like, majorly.<p>

~** G u l i t** y as **C h a r g e d** ~  
><em>featuring <em>_**Gray Fullbuster **__and _**_Natsu Dragneel_**.

* * *

><p>You had always believed in giving people second chances, especially those you have strong feelings for; such as your Ex-Boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, you can't even <em>remember<em>how many time you've given him second chances to fix his wrong.

What is his wrong, you wonder?

He cheats.

And cheats, and cheats; it is a never ending cycle, such as your overly forgiving nature that he takes advantage over and over. And it makes you think, _'Why even bother with me, if you're just going to cheat on me again?'_You may be overly forgiving, but you do have your bitter days of such thoughts.

You never voice them out, though.

Because, you already know the answer; Gray Fullbuster may love you, but he just cannot help himself to something that is being offered to him, yes-he is that selfish.

Not to mention, your best friends with his complete opposite; Natsu Dragneel, the hot-headed friendly, all-over easy going guy in the rather large City of Fairy Tail that everyone can't help like. Expect Gray. [1]

But, when Natsu and Gray are in the same room, they become completely different people, literally. And its most likely because they have always hated each other since childhood; but thank God that Erza can put them back to place.

As to why they hate each other? People assume it is because of Elements of their Magic; Natsu, the ancient Magic art, Dragon Slayer Magic; Gray, Ice molding Magic, which something that most do not come across-actually there are only TWO people who has such a talent in said Magic.

But, some believe it because of the relationship you share with both boys, and it was rivalry gone horribly bad. What kind of rivalry? _For your love_, kind.

As such, you can see who had won, but that was just about to change soon.

**x- ****!**

"Gray. . ." You whispered, feeling hopeless about the situation. "I. . . I am really sorry, but I just can't take you back this time. I'm tired of this."

"No! Babe, please, give me one more chance!" His hurt town had big effect on you, but you were not going to let go of your resolve, not this time. "[Name]. . . please! I'll change, you'll see! Please? I love you!"

"I am really sorry. . . but even I have my limits, Gray." Frown. "Besides, I have heard you say that so many times, it's almost become a routine. You must realize your mistake, for cheating on someone you love is not what people do.

And it quite obvious, to _everyone_, that you do not love me enough to stop cheating. . . but did you really have to do it with Lucy, Gray? You know how much Natsu likes her! Something like that, even _I_cannot forgive, Gray." The more you spoke, the more Gray realized he was slowly losing you-if cheating on you didn't already.

"But. . . Gray, I just want you to know, that even if we are not together, I will still love you-"

"Then don't leave me! Prove it to me that you love me by staying beside me!" He shouted, his distress spoke volumes in his voice, and the people on the streets couldn't but feel sad for him, but he had it coming. "Please!"

". . . I've been doing that for two years, Gray. _Two years_. I've had enough of your excuses, and I will not give you any more chances." You stated, an uncharacteristic frown on your pretty face. "But, I will still be here for you-_as a friend_, and that's all I ever will be from now on."

With that, you couldn't stand his dishearten expression, so you turned around and begun walking away. And with each step, you felt sad, but you had felt happier than you had in two years.

As Gray watched the love of his life walk away, and each step she took, he knew he was not going to win her back. But, he knew that every time he touched, kissed, or even fucked a girl who was not his girlfriend; He was. . . 

**x- G u l i t y**! 

"And then I walked away; and _damn!_It felt good, I was almost skipping, really." You laughed, your best friend joining you. It had been so long since you've been able to hang out with him without Gray leering over your shoulder and glaring at Natsu. "I've never been happier, and I've got to thank you, Natsu, you gave the courage to do this. Otherwise, I think I'd be having one of those nights again!"

Your pink-haired friend frowned at the mention of _those nights_. He dislikes it when you have _those nights_; you get way too drunk and you somehow manage to slip pass Gray's barrier he always had on you, and come see him to cry and release all your usually tightly negative emotions inside. He didn't mind, but he hates it when its _Gray's_fault for all your distress and making you think negative thoughts.

"Hey, anything for you, [Name]!" Natsu quickly ignore the pang of hatred for Gray and pain for your love, his goofy smile plastered on his face as he hugs you. He disguises his inhale of your scent with a big sigh. "I'm just so glad you're not with him anymore. . . but really, I didn't know Lucy would spread her legs to just anyone. Gross! I can't believe I actually liked her! Ew!"

The both of you laughed, both having disregard Lucy from their friendship list. 

**x- As**! 

It had been three months. Three months of being freed of Gray's cheating way, and within those months you spent to get closer to your pink-haired best friend again, you've gradually fallen in love with him.

And right now, you were on the beach right now with Natsu, taking a nap on Natsu's lap.

Natsu carefully brushed the hair on your face out of the way, before smiling softly at your blissful face. It had been so long since he had seen you like this, so happy. And he liked to convinced himself it was because of him(, little did he know it was because of him.)

"Hey." Natsu frowned, he recognized this voice. . .

Distrustful glance. "What're you doing here?"

The dark-haired boy looks away, a small grimace on his face. "I just wanted to make sure [Name] was okay."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Of course she is, I wouldn't let anything to harm her near her... come to think of it, you should go." Natsu hissed, making sure to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake you.

Gray whirled around and he glowered at Natsu, this did not affect Natsu at all, but sensing he shouldn't wake up, he grinded his teeth as he spoke. "I was just wanted to see her! It's been three months, dammit!"

"And? [Name]'s been happy those entire three months." Natsu resorted, controlling his temper. But there was so much he could handle before he would get into a fight with his long-time rival. "So, I suggest you leave before [Name] wakes up!"

Begrudgingly, Gray knew Natsu was right. He had to leave or else he'd ruined [Name]'s day, so he left after he sent another dark look towards the light-haired teenager.

After the dark-haired male had left, Natsu let out a body-shuttering, frustrated sigh escape him. "Thank God, if he hadn't left, I think I'd have to serve a knuckle salad!"

"It's _Knuckle Sandwich_, not knuckle salad~" [Name]'s sudden voice startled the poor boy. "Oh, sorry~ Didn't mean to startle you, Natsu."

Calming down, "It's fine, were you awake the entire time?"

"Almost, I woke up when he said something about being okay. Sheesh, thought he'd never leave~" You said, puffing your cheeks out. "But, thanks for getting him to leave, sweetie pie~" 

**x- C h a r g e d**!

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<br>_~ S h a t t e r i n g D e s i r e ~

[1]: Meaning, Natsu and Gray do not get along AT ALL. They actually have a HATE - HATE relationship.


End file.
